Discedere terram: To Leave this Land
by slytherinrenny
Summary: His world is dark and cold, he's falling apart, and just like when he was in the Caribbean a storm comes in, only this time he wants to die and there is no one there to save him, right?


_**(Hey guys! If you've read stories by SlythindorRen, you'll be familiar with me. I'm Ren! I opened my own FF account a long time ago but forgot about it when my sister started writing, this is my first piece without her help, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Mwahaha**_

 _ **-Ren out)**_

The wind was howling. Alexander stood all alone on his balcony, the wind sending his auburn hair flying in all directions, into his face, into his eyes, behind him. Normally he would turn around and go right back inside, he hated the wind, hated it ever since that hurricane swept over him back in Nevis, but tonight he didn't go back inside. He stood his ground, calloused hands wrapped around the railing of the balcony so tight that his knuckles looked white. His blue eyes were dark and locked on the horizon that was slowly darkening as black storm clouds rolled in.

Eliza and the children were gone, probably already to her father's house by now. She had decided to go to see him on a whim, leaving him in their 2 story house all by himself. Leaving him alone with the silence that seemed to be mocking him, the silence that wouldn't leave him alone.

As the wind began to howl louder, his shoulders began to shake. The man whom he had been in love with was gone, the man that had been there for him from the moment he had stepped foot onto this forsaken land. His silent sobs wracked his body, his shoulders hunching as he rested his head against his hands. Rain drops began to assault his crumpled form as the sky launched its verbal assault at him, and he closed his eyes, a soft sigh exhaling from his lips. After several long minutes, he straightened up intending to go back inside, when a flash of lightning lit up the world. He jumped back startled, and suddenly he was back in Nevis again.

 _He was all alone, the wind snarling at him and attempting to rip him to shreds, the waters around him rising higher and higher intending to swallow him whole. The 17 year old retreated up the old rickety steps in the long abandoned building, rushing up the steps, trying to escape time itself. Each step he took brought him closer to freedom, yet closer to death as well. He was tempted to turn around and plunge into the waters, to let nature take him as it had taken his mother, but he suddenly heard a soft whisper._

 _Mon ami, keep going._

" _Mama." The soft words tore from his lips, and out the corner of his eye he swore he could see a woman dressed in white with her arms folded behind her back, watching over him quietly. Swallowing deeply, he started climbing the steps two at a time until he was on the roof of the building, the rain stinging his skin and the wind pushing him back. His arms crossed over his face in an x in an attempt to protect himself, but a strong gust of wind slammed into him and sent him flying over the side of the building. His life flashed before his eyes, and he was plunged into the tropical waters, drifting downwards…_

A clap of thunder jerked him out of the memory, the rain stinging at his face just as it had been then. Just like then, the thoughts of his own death began to drift out of the murky corners of his mind. Who would miss him? Eliza and the children would be alright with her father, he wasn't worthy of her anyway. No one else would miss him, the only other person who would care wouldn't learn of his death for quite some time. He was just so tired. He just wanted to be held by his mother again, he wanted to be held by Laurens again.

 _Raise a glass to the four of us_

He let go of the railing, taking a slow step back as if trying to convince himself not to do it, trying to turn away one last time and walk back into the house, back into his life, a life without Laurens. A life that he already did not want to live.

 _Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

Taking a deep breath, he slowly threw his legs over the railing of the two story house. The wind blew harder, suddenly changing direction so that it was pushing at his back. Grasping the railing tightly again, he felt his nails digging into his palms as he slowly began moving over the edge. With his eyes straight forward, watching the rest of the storm roll in, he didn't see the gentlemen that was coming up the road make eye contact with him, and then break out into a sprint towards Alexander's house.

 _Telling the story of tonight_

He almost changed his mind, but then he saw Laurens in front of him with his arms outstretched, a pencil behind his ear, and the messiest case of bed-hair Alexander had ever seen.

"Alex, are you coming or not?" He tilted his head slightly, a glint in his eyes that he normally got right before he made Alex go insane from the sheer amount of teasing his lover would inflict on him. He nodded slightly, his wet hair dropping into his eyes. He began loosening his hands, pushing himself forward more and more until he was nearly out in the open air, the only thing saving him was the death grip his right hand kept on the railing, even when he raised his left hand towards the sky. The image of Laurens wavered and looked past him, a sad smile crossing his face.

"Laurens?" Alex's voice was desperate as he began reaching out towards Laurens, but Laurens shook his head slightly, his face dropping a bit.

"Take your time, love. I'll see you on the other side."

 _We'll tell the story of tonight._

"Alexander!" The doors to the balcony flew open, and Alex whipped around to see who it was, his right hand suddenly letting go and he was falling like a fallen angel towards the unforgiving Earth. The wind howled in triumph, and then screeched in disappointment as two firm hands wrapped around Hamilton's outstretched right hand. Cocoa brown eyes stared into blue ones as Burr used all his strength and pulled Hamilton up over the side of the balcony. As soon as he was back onto solid ground, Burr turned him around so that Hamilton wasn't near the balcony anymore.

"Hamilton, what in the world-" His rant started and was cut off by a dry heave coming from Alexander's lips. Burr's eyebrows creased in concern, and his mouth parted slightly. "Hamil-" Before he could finish anything, Hamilton threw himself on Burr, gripping Burr's white shirt in his fists, burying his face in the crook of Burr's neck. Heavy sobs wracked his body as he let out an anguished moan

"Aaron." Burr froze, the last time Hamilton had called him that was years ago when they were lovers, right before the war started and before Hamilton had gotten with Laurens. Warm tears seeped through his shirt and his hand slowly moved, tangling itself in the familiar ginger hair.

"Shh, Alex it's okay, it's alright." They both sank to the floor, Burr holding Hamilton as he cried, his eyes closing as the wind slowly came to a halt and the rain turned into a soft drizzle. "We should go inside." He whispered a little while later, frowning when he received no response. "Alexander?" Pushing him back a little, he sighed as he saw Hamilton was asleep. After prying his shirt from Hamilton's grasp, he lifted him up some, half dragging-half carrying Hamilton back into his office. Setting him on the couch that was by a fireplace, he tossed a ragged blanket with the initials J.L on the edge of it over Hamilton, keeping watch over him as the new day slowly dawned.


End file.
